mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Scatterbrain
Mr. Scatterbrain is a new Mr. Men created for The Mr. Men Show. A magenta Mr. Men character with a blue bowler hat, a pink nose, a unabrow, and a wide collection of random items. Unlike the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, his tongue is hot pink. He also has a lot of animal friends, ranging from penguins to iguanas. His catchphrases: "Why didn't you say so?" (evident that he has short term memory loss) and "Where's my head?" Trivia *First Appearance: Physical, Boo Boos (Speaking) *Mr. Scatterbrain has a small conflict with some characters. *Mr. Scatterbrain has many animals ranging from penguins, monkeys, kangaroos, etc. *In one episode, Post Office, Mr. Scatterbrain claims to be the mayor of Dillydale. *In some canon or fanons, it is implied that Mr. Scatterbrain is the sibling of Miss Scatterbrain. *Mr. Scatterbrain wore a green hat in Suprises. *He may not know it but he gets on Mr. Happy's nerves. *He can sometimes be annoying to some Mr men and Little Misses, especially to Mr Grumpy *The only time he had his face off is Bugs,and the only time he had his nose off is Reptiles. *He even had his nose off by Mr. Grumpy (Hobbies). *Counterpart(s): Lindsay (Total Drama series, both lack intelligence) Jane (Archer, called Scatterbrain Jane), Grounder (Sonic the Hedgehog, both lack intelligence),Mad Hatter(Disney's Alice in Wonderland, both have the similar voices and goof around), Eugene "Skull" Skullovich (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both lack intelligence), Anne (Little Britain, both go "Eh Eh Eh!" and the goof around), Squatt/Bookback (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both lack intelligence) and Bulk (Superted, both are incredibly dumb). *His feet were shown as shoes in Goo. *Mr. Scatterbrain is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Fussy (Lake, Beach, Bugs, Getting Around). *Mr. Scatterbrain is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Tickle (Farm, Arts and Crafts, Dining Out, Skyscrapers). *He pulled Mr. Grumpy's nose with his sock puppet in Gardens. *He doesn't care much if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He kisses Mr. Grumpy in Car Wash! *He is also friends with Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small. *He didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and bad manners, but seems to care that he farted in Washing & Drying. *Many of his pet's names are based on Thomas and Friends names. Animals Mr. Scatterbrain Has *Horses: Montegue (Games) *Monkeys: Bunko (Music, Sightseeing, Washing and Drying), Fiona, Fritz, and Fifi (Collections) *Iguana: Mustard (Beach, Reptiles) *Turtles: Sunscreen (Lake, Reptiles) *Pigs: Oinker (Beach) *Kangaroo: Penguin (Trains) *Camel: Cicero (Movies) *Chameleon: Milty (Movies) *Gorillas: Thurston (Movies) *Elephants: Penelope (Night) Petula (Pets) *Penguins: Mo, Flo and Bo (Pets), Marty and Florence (Canned Goods) *Bears: BoCo (Dance Dance Dance), Bangonai (Pests), Tylanyn (Parties), Fearless Frankie (Travel), MontyMax (Faries & Gnomes) *Ducks: Max (Home Improvement), FooBoo-LaaNaa (Lunch) *Cats: Nog (Trees), Dizty-Ditzy (Surf & Sand), Brakevan (Suprises), Rom (Trains And Planes) See Also Category:Round characters Category:Pink characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters